The Dark Secrets of Michael Myers
by Kenny and Katjaa and me-Jade
Summary: Everyone in Haddonfield, Illinois believe that Michael Myers died the Halloween of 2002. People also believe that this killer has no sense of humanity. Hell, people even believed Doctor Samuel Loomis and his stories. But no one, and I mean no one has ever seen his kind and bright side like I have. I am Heaven Lucius Ross, and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Secrets of Michael Myers

Author's Note: This is my first official story on fanfiction. I'm pretty excited on what might come to this story! Flames are accepted! Enjoy!

Summary: Everyone in Haddonfield, Illinois believe that Michael Myers died the Halloween of 2002. People also believe that this killer has no sense of humanity. Hell, people even believed Doctor Samuel Loomis and his stories. But no one, and I mean no one has ever seen his kind and bright side like I have. I am Heaven Lucius Ross, and this is my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halloween characters. Especially Michael Myers. If I had owned him, I would be willing to share him with ANYONE.

***********Chapter 1: The notes of Loomis************

(Heaven's Pov)

I was wondering the mysterious home of Doctor Samuel Loomis. A former psychologist at Smith's Grove. He was also the doctor for Michael Audrey Myers. I needed to find as many notes as possible before anyone else did since this was a school trip. I absolutely had no say in this thanks to my mother. Oh well, at least my friend Nikki is here too. Thank God we were also allowed to bring weaponry and pair up.

"Hey Nikki! You see any notes yet?!" I called out to my partner.

"Yeah! A whole stash! Come check it out!" Nikki yelled back in response. I sneaked over to where she was so I wouldn't attract any suspicious characters. I had to climb over tons of boxes in order to get to the huge stash of papers she just found. I gaped in awe.

"Wow! This is a whole stash of notes! We're going to win for sure! Come on! Help me get the notes together!" I half whispered half yelled to Nikki. She fumbled just a bit, but finally managed to get the remaining papers and we put it away in our knapsacks. Then we gave each other a high-five.

"We are so totally going to win this now that we got enough of his notes!" I said as we walked back to the start.

"I couldn't agree more Heaven! We are totally in winning heaven!" Nikki said laughing. Then we gave in the notes we had to Mrs. Kennel.

"Well, Let's see how many notes you have… Wow! It appears you have at least 92 notes here! I guess you win Ms. Ross and Ms. Rivera! Congratulations!" Mrs. Kennel said happily. Nikki and I squealed in utter delight. We couldn't believe we actually won! We even won a mandatory nights in the Myer's House! Wait… mandatory nights in the… Oh man! Me and Nikki have to spend a couple nights in the Michael Myer's House! That's the place where all the murders took place. Well it's mandatory so I have no choice.

MICHAELMYERS****HEAVENROSS****MICHAELMYERS

As I returned home with all the notes on Loomis's research on Michael Myers, I found one of his audio tapes interestings.

(Audio Tape)

"I have been trying to get to Michael Myers ever since he was admitted to Smith's Grove. It's years later and he has gone to the darkness. It is frightening that every time I try to get through to him he tries to murder me. After my recent resigning from being a doctor, I currently reside in my home where my nurse will be taking care of me until I pass on. However, my true goal is to stop Michael from killing Laurie. Once and for all. Doctor Samuel Loomis end of tape…"

(Heaven's Pov)

I sat there in complete shock. He was trying to save Laurie Strode from her untimely death. _But…She died in 2002… So, didn't he fail? _I thought to myself just as I heard my door open and I gasped in shock. It was Michael Myers.


	2. Chapter 2: Michael Meets Heaven

The Dark Secrets of Michael Myers

Author's Note: Thank you rin for posting your thoughts! I really Appreciate it! I hope more Halloween lovers come to visit this story! Btw… when Michael is speaking, it will be underlined. Enjoy the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween or it's characters! I do own my OC's and that's it! I wish I owned Michael…-dreamy sigh-

***********Chapter 2: Michael meets Heaven************

(Heaven's Pov)

I was quaking in absolute fear as I saw his white pale mask. I also felt stupid for even bothering to want to gain information on him. Then I thought _Am I really going to die right here? Right now? In my very own room with someone I have a crush on?_ That was when I mentally slapped myself. Why would I be thinking softly about this crazy guy?!

As I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that Michael had approached my desk and pointed at the files. I slowly turned and slightly looked back making sure that he wouldn't kill me with my back turned on him. I gulped and did something stupid.

"A-Are you curious about t-the f-files?" I said, praying that he wouldn't kill me there for even speaking to him. He nodded his head in response and took only two steps forward and picked up one of the audio tapes. Then he looked around and found a pad and pen and wrote something down, then showed it to me.

"How did you get all of this?" Michael wrote. I looked at him like I was going to burst into tears and thank him for not killing me right then and there.

"W-Well our school went to Dr. Sam Loomis's old home and took his notes…W-With the police's permission so we wouldn't get a-arrested." I said stuttering to him. I was stuttering in front of my crush. _Wow…I feel stupid…_ I said to myself.

(Michael's Pov)

This girl, I saw walk into that bastard Doctor's old home, and take all of his notes on me. However, so did her friend. _Strange… How come these two I've seen only have his notes on me? I wonder… _I thought. Then, when I overheard they had won nights at MY home, I was furious. I wanted to go right over to them and slaughter them on the spot. However, I am not that kind of person. I started to write again to show I wasn't too dangerous.

"Well? Who are you anyways? And who was your friend you were talking with earlier?" I wrote calmly. I heard her gasp in shock again.

"Well… M-My name is Heaven Lucius Ross… and y-your Michael Audrey Myers… and my friend's name is Nikki Rivera…" The girl, Heaven, said slowly. I half-smirked under my mask. _She and her friend might be useful to me…I'll keep them alive for now…_ I thought to myself and left while tucking the pad and pen in my jumpsuit's pocket.

(Heaven's Pov)

I sighed dreamily. I actually hoped he would come back. That kind of thought would send me straight to the crazy hospital.

MICHAELMYERS****HEAVENROSS****MICHAELMYERS

Author's Note: Suspense! Review if you liked this and want me to continue!


	3. Chapter 3: Late Night Visits

Dark Secrets of Michael Myers

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for updating this late! I had things to do people to skype with… (Skype is caramel6071 if anyone wants to…) But anyway, Michael haS been begging me to continue this story too!

Michael: -glares-

Me: Sorry I had to tell them sooner or late- Ack! Michael…You're choking me…Guys! Read if you want me to live! Hurry! –passes out-

Freddy: Get your hands off of her Bitch!

Disclaimer: I Do Not own any of the Halloween characters only my OC's :D

HEAVENROSS****MICHEALMYERS****HEAVENROSS

Chapter 3: Late Night Visit

(Heaven's Perspective)

I always wondered how he left people. He, as in Michael, I always thought about how he would leave the scene of a crime after killing someone. It turned out, he used the windows to escape and enter. I made a mental note to make sure I always locked my windows before bed. As I walked to school with Nikki, I told her EVERYTHING that happened last night. She looked at me.

"What?! You must've shit your pants when you saw him!" Nikki said laughing. I laughed with her but mockingly.

"Ha Ha…Very funny Nikki…No I did not shit my pants. I actually had a conversation with him." I said chuckling at the face she made.

"Damn girl! Your lucky he didn't rip you to fucking pieces! Shit…I wish I'd met him…"Nikki said dramatically.

"Nikki? What's your Curse Word of the Week this time?" I asked frustrated.

"Shit. Why?" She answered confused.

"No reason." I said smiling. Nikki smiled back and we headed inside the school. Luckily, we had all the same classes. The day went by but French was three periods after lunch and we had to stay after school for MORE French. Me and Nikki walked in and sat in front. The rest came pouring afterwards.

"Bonjour classe!" Mr. Fester said with gusto.

"Bonjour…" Everyone said but me and Nikki.

"Bonjour Mr. Fester!" Nikki and I said happily.

"Ah! My prized pupils! I zee zat you awe vorking very ard this year. Fantastic! Let's get to vork." Fester said joyously. It was time to repeat after him.

"Nos vies sont nouveaux"

"Nos vies sont nouveaux"

The day went by and we left school. Nikki called her Mom and asked if she could sleep over at my house. Of course her mom did say yes and we walked to my house. She always has a pair of clothes with her just in case. Once we got there, we did our homework, ate, took our showers and went to bed.

I woke up to tapping on my window. I sat up and turned my head towards the window to see…Michael… I turned to see Nikki awake and amazed.

"That's him…" I whispered to her.

"I can't tell…" She whispered back. I walked towards the window and opened after unlocking it. Michael climbed in and saw Nikki.

"T-That's Nikki Michael! Don't worry she's not a snitch bitch!" I said scared kind of over reacting with the snitch bitch part. Then he took out his pen and paper and started writing. When he finished he gave me the pad. I read it and gasped.

"No…She can't be…It's…"

HEAVENROSS****MICHAELMYERS****HEAVENROSS

Author's Note:-dusts off her clothes. There we go…Much better…Ahem anyways. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope your wondering what Mikey wrote too that shocked Heaven so much. Find out in the next chapter. BYE :D XD


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Secrets of Michael Myers

Author's Note: Hey! Time for a New chapter. I hate this because I am moving very soon. If I don't add a chapter, then you know why.

Disclaimer: I Do Not own any of the Halloween characters only my OC's I wish Michael was mine...

HEAVENROSS****MICHEALMYERS****HEAVENROSS

Chapter 4: Unexpected Guest Notice

(Heaven's Perspective)

I was in shock that she of all people would be coming here! I can't believe that Maple Loomis is moving back here! The nerve of her! But now the big question is... I looked at Michael. "How did you get this info?" I asked him. He wrote pretty quickly for a mute guy.

" I intercepted her phone call." Michael wrote. That made sense. Sort of. That really didn't matter. All I knew was that my enemy and his enemy's daughter was coming back. _Forthe love of God! Stay out of Haddonfield Maple!_ I yelled in my head. Nikki was just in awe with her mouth open. I looked at her.

"Nikki! That's not appropriate! Close your mouth!" I said to her. Her mouth closed.

"Sorry...It's just...wow! A serial killer who won't kill us! Two normal, boring, low life, average-"

"We get it!" I said facepalming. I turned to see Michael chuckling. I blushed a dark red. I sighed then kind of passed out.

~The Next Day~

I woke up with the sunrise and birds singing. I looked on the floor to see that Nikki was out cold and Michael was gone. The window was opened. _Of course._ I said in my head while getting up and closing the window.

"Today is going to be a long day..." I said knowing it was Saturday.

{End of Chapter}


	5. Notice!

Dark Secrets of Michael Myers

Author's Note: Hey guys! Time for a competition! I want you guys to draw Heaven and Michael then send it to me! If I like it, then it will be this story's cover photo! Also draw what Nikki and Maple might look like! I hope I get some pics!

Also, This week, school for me is about to end on Wednesday! Once Summer starts, be prepared for more updating! Hope to see y'all a lot more than I have! Bye!

HEAVENROSS****MICHEALMYERS****HEAVENROSS


End file.
